The Small island of The Greater Antilles , Puerto Rico
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Puerto Rico, a girl, with long curly dark brown hair tanned skin with brown eyes. She has many pets a frog, a dog and a horse, but anyways this story is about her life, her random life. Her family, her history, her adventures and ect. Oh I also forgot about her 'little' friend , the Chupacabra, oh well!
1. Beggining

**This is my first fan fiction on fan ! It's about my Oc Puerto Rico, yes I know there is many OCs of Puerto Rico but I don't care. Any ways I don't own Hetalia nor most of the characters (I might mention some more of my OC's in the story and/or maybe some of my friends OC's) **

**anyways this is going to be rated PG T for foul language.**

Puerto Rico, an archipelago in the Caribbean. She isn't really that tall, only 155 cm or,5'1" inches. She has long curly dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with tan skin. Anyways , this is her story right? So let's get it started!

The story starts at the world meeting : Puerto Rico isn't wearing her usual clothing, a black tank top with short shorts with a pink flower in her hair and her necklace, oh no , she was wearing a traditional Puerto Rican dress that was white and red (Most likely a bomba or Plena dress). She still had her flower in her hair and her necklace.

Anyways back to the story: Before the meeting started , Puerto Rico usually sat by other islands or America. This time she sat by America, and after she sat down by America, the meeting had started. For the past hour, there was screaming ,yelling , and throwing chairs. There was also people fighting (of course) . After a while , the meeting was done and everyone was pretty much tired and/or hurt. "Another day I'm going to regret ," she said to herself. Soon after she saw one of her island friends, well at least she thought she was her friend, Seychelles. "Seychelles!"

"What is is Puerto Rico?"

"Do you want to go shopping with me?!"

"No, not right at this moment bu-" Seychelles said as she was cut off by China saying "Aiya!". "China, what do you want? Is it something to do with that damn America?" Puerto Rico asked him with a straight face and also trying to resist the urge to braid his ponytail.

"No aru, I just wanted to ask if I could build a vacation home at your place?"

"No and anyways don't you have others?"

"Aiya! But I over heard some tourists a few days-"

"Sorry Chico, but no, and anyways can I braid your ponytail?!"

"No!"

"But I want too!"

"Aiya! No!"

"Idiota, you will let me braid you goddamn ponytail or else."

"F-fine. " China said with a frown as he sat down. Then after a few minutes China's ponytail was in a braid and he walked away muttering "Douche bag nation." The Puerto Rican smiled and walked out of the building, she was happy now, because she got to braid someone's hair. Though she decided to walk to the beach or maybe to America's home, if it was walkable distance. Though that is the end of this chapter.

_It sucked didn't it? Well I'm going to be making more chapters..._


	2. Meanwhile At America's house,

**Chapter 2, so yeah, don't be offended if I don't** **America act like himself, it's one of my first times.** **Also I always imagined Guam to be around 6-10 years old.** **Also rated T for teen because of foul language.**

Puerto Rico then somehow arrived at America's house. It was possibly because of a car or maybe the bus. Anyways when she entered into the house the first thing she saw was Guam, who was reading a book. The young girl looked at Puerto Rico and smiled a bit. " Rico, you are home already?" Guam asked.

"Si, of course I am! Where you expecting that d- er I mean America to be here first?"

"Yes, I actually was, he does own the house."

"Oh, you were?"

"Don't be sad, you're my friend and I don't want you to be sad!" Guam said with a frown as she looked at Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico smiled a bit and then America came with hamburgers in his hand. America then said "Hey Porto ! Oh hi Guam dude." As he put his hamburgers down on a table.

"- America! What do you want?!"

"Hello Mr. America!"

"Well um, I heard about this legend from your place about some vampire dog demon thing-"

"The Chupacabra,"

"Yes ,that's it!"

"Why the- er I mean- ugh never mind you are a- uh idiota."

"Is it a story? Can a listen to it, Ms. Puerto Rico , please!"

"Uh dude, I think this might have gore in it, so I don't think you can listen to it. But I'll uh read you a story , when you go to bed!" America said with a smile as he picked Guam up and carried her to her room. Guam just smiled in reply and didn't mind at all. America then put Guam on her bed and then walked out of her room. He then walked towards Puerto Rico and said "Can you tell me the story now!"

"Si , asshole "

"Coquí! Coquí!"

"Porto, language! And what was that?! What it that vampire creature?!"

"First of: it's Puerto Rico goddammit! And secondly it was Juan! My frog!"

"Oh sorry about that Porto, I mean you're frog is always asleep and didn't know he made that sound. Hell, I don't even remember the last time he woke up."

"It's because he- nevermind I'll just tell you the damn story:" Puerto Rico said as she looked at America. Puerto Rico then told America the story of the Chupacabra ('cause I'm to lazy to type it down) . "So how was the legend?" Puerto Rico asked him. America frowned a bit a shook his head slightly. "Porto! That sounded so fake! I should've let Guam listen to it! She wouldn't be scared."

She said angrily"That's because you have scarred yourself with those - horror videos that I don't no why you watch! Ugh why do you have to be so so..." _Cute_ she though to herself. She then snapped herself out of that thought and blushed slightly. "Dude? Why are you blushing? Is it because of that weird dress or something?" America asked as he then started to eat his burger. Puerto Rico slapped him. "Dude! What the hell was that for?!"

"For calling my dress weird!"

"Dude, it's just a dress." America said as he stopped eating his burger for second but Puerto Rico was already gone, she went to Guam's room to she what she was doing.

**It still sucked didn't it?**


	3. Just a Little Story

**So yeah , this chapter gives a bit of Puerto Rico's past but I got lazy again and because of a bunch of other stuff. Also please enjoy.**

When Puerto Rico arrived at Guam's room, she opened the door. Guam was in her bed, with a smile. "Ms. Puerto Rico can you tell me a story?" Guam asked her as she looked at Puerto Rico.

"Fine, what story do you want me to tell you?"

"It's not really a story I want to hear but tell me about your past , please!"

"I-I- don't really like to talk about my pas-"

"Please Ms. Puerto Rico! Please!"

"Maybe just-"

"PLEASE!"

"Fine ,goddamnit!"

"Ms. Puerto Rico, don't cuss!"

"Oh I am sorry about that."

"So can you start?" Guam asked sweetly as she looked a Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico nodded and started to try and remember everything she had forgotten over the years. "My father was España an-" Puerto Rico said as she was cut off by Guam asking "Who was your mommy?"

"I don't like to talk about her that much."

"Why?"

"Because Guam, it's really personal on what happened to her."

"Are you sure?" Guam said as Puerto Rico nodded in reply. "Did she name you?" Guam asked only a few minutes later.

"Yes and no, she called Borikén-"

"Wow , that's a pretty name! Can I call you that ? Also why do people call you 'Puerto Rico' if you're actual name is 'Borikén'?"

"Guam,Padre España called me Puerto Rico , but he also said he would've called me San Juan, if I were a boy."

"I still like Borikén better."

"Anyways should I continue the story?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, well I had a lot of siblings , though anyways when I was a child that looked to be around your age though, I was attacked by many people. France, England , and the Netherlands-"

"Though aren't you frie-"

"Do you want me to continue or not?!"

"Continue." Guam said with a frown as she looked at Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico looked at her back and then remembered something. "Hey weren't you once a Spanish colony too?!"

"Y-yes I was."

"Then would-" Puerto Rico said as she looked at Guam angrily. Guam then said hastily "I uh am tired now, so uh good night!" as she pulled the blankets over herself and tried to fall asleep. Puerto Rico rolled her eyes and then walked out of Guam's room and then into her own.


	4. Cars and breakfast

Puerto Rico then went into her room. She tried to make it look like her home , back on her land. Though anyways back to the story. As Puerto Rico was getting ready for bed her "Puerto Rican mutt," walked towards her and whined. "Anlie, I will give you a treat in the morning." Puerto Rico said to her dog with a frown as she finished getting ready for bed. Soon after she fell asleep.

Now let's Timeskip to morning:

Puerto Rico had just woken up, gotten ready into her usual clothing and made herself breakfast. Guam was up too, but she insisted that she was old enough to make her own breakfast, so Puerto Rico let but kept a close eye so Guam wouldn't burn the house down. When America got up, he looked around for his breakfast. "Dude can you make me breakfast?" America asked Puerto Rico.

"Only if you allow me to drive your car."

"No way in hell will I ever allow you to drive my car."

"Fine then, I won't make you any breakfast."

"Fine then dude, I'll just get my own breakfast!"

"Can I still use your car though?"

"No dude because last time you did you broke my car and I had to use Britain's car." America said as Puerto Rico walked away and went to use America's car so she could go to the mall. "Hey!" America yelled as he ran after her , but it was too late, Puerto Rico had already drove away to go shopping. "Shit"He said to himself.

Let's Timeskip again:

America somehow got Puerto Rico back at his house. By then he was starving, but he went to go get some Mc Donald's , not caring that his car was broken because he was starving.


	5. Hermano Mexico

**Sorry for the wait again. Also when I wrote this chapter I was kind of having a writer's block, so sorry if it sucked. **

Puerto Rico was in her room. She was bored, bored out of her mind. Then her phone rang. She wasn't sure if she should answer it or not so she just ignored the phone. Soon after the person who was calling her hung up. Puerto Rico then sighed and her phone started to ring again. Then she finally answered her phone and said "Okay who is this?" in a slightly angered tone. "America , is this you?"!?"

"-Hell no hermana! Anyways don't you have callers ID?"

"Yes, and Mexico is this you?" The Puerto Rican girl asked as she went to sit on her bed.

"¡Sí! Of course it's me! Who did you think I was Amer- oh wait you already thought that was me."

"Yes, I knew it was you because I recognized your stupid voice. Also if you are trying to be funny then I don't give a damn"

"Hermana? Is something wrong? Is the asshole America troubling you?"

"No! He is not! I'm just bored!" Puerto Rico said angrily as she laid down on the bed.

"Well if you are bored , why don't come over to my place?"

"First of all, America doesn't like me to go to your place. Second of all, I don't trust you."

"And it was all because of the damn war! He took my glasses from me!"

"You mean Texas, right ? Anyways I'm not going to talk to you anymore because I know how you get when you-" Puerto Rico said as she was cut of by Mexico saying "TELL-" but she hung up on him and looked around her room, in a very bored way. She then started to fall asleep.


End file.
